1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting), and more particularly to a system and a device for providing a DMB service to a device not configured to support DMB.
2. Description of the Related Art
DMB is a system standard that the Republic of Korea is trying to establish for the first time in the world. DMB would provide multimedia broadcasting services including video based on a DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) (Eureka-147) system which is a digital radio broadcasting standard in Europe and which provides both high quality audio services and data services.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general DMB system includes a DMB device 11, satellites/ground-waves 12 and a DMB reception device 13-1, 13-2, and 13-3. The DMB broadcasting device 11 receives multimedia data from a content provider, converts the multimedia data to DMB data for DMB transmission, and transmits the DMB data to the satellites/ground-waves 12. The latter are media for transferring the DMB data transmitted through the DMB device 11 to the DMB reception devices 13-1, 13-2, and 13-3 which, in turn, output multimedia data.
The DMB device 11 in the illustrated embodiment includes a broadcasting center for receiving multimedia data from a content provider and for constituting DMB data for DMB transmission, a transmitter for transmitting the DMB data constituted in the broadcasting center, and a gap filter for retransmitting the DMB data so as to remove DMB shadow areas.
The DMB reception device 13-1, 13-2, 13-3 includes DMB terminals for vehicles and portable DMB terminals.
Since the DMB system of FIG. 1 includes both a satellite DMB and a terrestrial DMB, the transfer media 12 include a satellite and ground-waves.
In the DMB system, a DMB terminal is necessary in order to receive a DMB-based multimedia service. However, DMB terminals are expensive.